An Intro to the Wolfe Family
by FenrirOfTheSith
Summary: This is just an introduction to my Loud House OC Mikhail and his family.


Reference Sheet for the Mikhail's family in the Loud House "Love, Prejudice, and the Law"

**The Parents**:

**Nicholas "Nikky" Wolfe**\- The Wolfe patriarch and the father of Mikhail and his siblings. He was born in Strausberg, East Germany at the height of the Cold War where he served in the Grenztruppen for his young adult life. Wanting a better life he moved to the West and where he eventually met a former USAF special tactics officer. They established and formed a private security contract firm in the US in the 90s after the Berlin wall fell. He also met and later married his wife Teresa. Apart of being a co owner of a PMC, he also studied business economics and earned an MBA and makes additional money investing in stock bonds and property. Despite all this he is a dedicated father and husband.

Bonus facts: He enjoys hunting, fishing, basketball, and music. He taught his sons and daughter to play violin and his favorite films are Spaghetti Westerns.  
He views his US citizenship as the greatest achievement of his life second only to his family.

Due to the nature of his company he has gotten some negative press in the media and is the reason he moved to Royal Woods.

Knows systema and krav maga martial arts.

He can speak multiple languages including his native German, English, Russian, Spanish, French, and a little bit of Mandarin Chinese.

Is currently training to obtain a helicopter pilot's license.

**Teresa Wolfe-** The matriarch of the Wolfe family. She was born in Montana to strict but fair parents. Having a love for technology and computers all her life, she immediately attended MIT in Cambridge and graduated with high marks in computer coding. She met her husband while working for a company that provided cyber security for the US military. She eventually left and founded a software security company of her own with the help of her cousin and husband. Her company is new but is slowly gaining ground in the tech field for it's well coded security softwares. She works at home coming up with new codes and working hard to improve and develop new programs while her cousin works at the main HQ. All while being a full time mother to four rambunctious children! She loves her family though and will do anything for them.

Bonus facts: She's Kiowa on her dad's side of the family.  
When she gets some free time, she enjoys gardening, reading mystery novels, and she enjoys a good game of tennis.

She also likes to sneak in and play computer games on her son's computer.

She also practices Brazilian jiu-jitsu.

She gets along well with Rita Loud and often invites her for coffee.

**Silvio Wolfe-** Silvio is Mikhail's fraternal twin brother and is the big athlete of the family. He's a proficient hockey player and upon graduating high school got a hockey scholarship for the University of Michigan. However his favorite sport of all is motorbike racing whether it's speeding down a dirt track in a quad mount or on a drag race track. He's into music too though not as much as Mikhail is. He is seventeen in the Loud House "canon" and eighteen in "Love Prejudice and the Law".

Bonus facts: He's technically older than Mikhail by ten minutes.

His motorcycle of choice is a Yamaha "X35" which was a gift from his father. It's his pride and joy and he's put a lot of work and sleep loss from studying all night to earn it.

Apart from hockey and racing he also enjoys basketball and tennis.

When he becomes an adult, he wants to either be in law enforcement or a bail bondsman (aka a bounty hunter).

His drink of choice is a mint raspberry tea.

Despite his love of motorcycle racing he ironically has a fear of horses (largely because he was bitten by one as a kid).

He gets along with Lana, Luna, and Lori.

He tolerates Lynn and has beaten her at a few sports.

The Loud sister he gets along with the least? Luan!

His biggest secret is that he's into anime!

**Mikhail "Michael" Wolfe-** The most prominent member of the Wolfe family in the Loud House. He is Luna's best friend in "canon" and her boyfriend in "Love Prejudice and the Law". Like Luna he's big into music and he is best at bass and keyboard though he isn't bad with a guitar. He has a massive crush on Luna but in "canon" he respects her and Sam being together. He is very loyal to his friends and family and views the Louds as sort of a second family to him.

Bonus facts: Apart from being a skilled musician, he's also a recreational sharpshooter and scored second place in the Junior Sharpshooting competition. He also likes hunting with his dad and brothers.

He's a huge fan of 1980s hard rock and 90s alternative metal.

He first met Luna in middle school when he was brand new to Royal Woods. How did they meet? He accidentally fell on top of her after tripping on some stairs!

While he would love to pursue a music career, practically he would like to work in the tech field.

He's a big gaming nerd and likes to mod and code his own games.

His biggest secret that almost nobody knows? He's into country music and secretly attends a country karaoke night at a late night coffee shop.

He's into guns and swords and sometimes goes to a shooting range owned by his dad with some of the mercenaries who work for the company.

**Bernard Wolfe-** The fourteen year old oddball of the family. He's the middle child of the family and tends to spend most of his time alone. He suffers from Aspergers syndrome thus he isn't the best at social gatherings. However what he lacks in social skills he greatly makes up for it with his artistic skills. Ever since he was a toddler he's loved painting and drawing particularly machines and landscapes. He has a studio in the basement where he loves to spend his free time painting whatever is on his mind. When he's not painting he's either reading books, listening to jazz music, or hiking through the woods and park. He loves his family though and will stick out for them.

Bonus facts: Like his older brothers he can play an instrument. Though his instrument of choice is a stradivarius violin which was an inheritance from his great uncle.

Apart from being skilled with the violin he also plays a wicked sax.

His favorite artists are J.M.W Turner, Claude Monet, Norman Rockwell, and Bob Ross.

He is bisexual.

His music of choice is classical or jazz.

His career of choice would be an architect.

Apart from painting he also enjoys cooking and pottery. He actually once beat Lynn Loud Sr. in a cooking contest!

Lucy Loud kinda has a crush on him and he doesn't mind hanging out with her though for obvious reasons the relationship is very casual.

He's also into HEMA and is the captain of his high school's fencing club.

His biggest secret? He has a stuffed toy shark named Spielberg. He's had him since he was three.

**Catherine "Pup" Wolfe: **The youngest of the Wolfe's at nine years old, she is the most hyper and spunkiest of the Wolfes. Growing up with three older brothers has made her into something of a tomboy though she still likes glitter and pink. She loves roller skating and swimming and likes spending her free time playing with her dolls. While she can be a bit of a brat, she loves her brothers and family and gets along very well with the Louds too. She loves being outside with her brothers too and is quite an explorer.

Bonus facts: She's a girl scout junior and has many badges on her sash.

She enjoys knitting and sewing too, though she only has a chance to do this at her grandparents place.

She knows a lot about plants and actually studies herbology as a hobby(though like a lot of youngsters her parents struggle to get her to eat them!)

Her biggest secret? She has a crush on Lincoln!

She's learning to play the violin though she doesn't really like it and would rather play the saxophone.

She likes posing for Bernard as a model for some of his art projects and enjoys watching him paint.

She loves Princess Pony and isn't afraid to fight with anyone who disagrees with her!

She has some baking skills and knows how to make some pastries including bread and cookies.


End file.
